


Another Red Letter Day

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Series: My first headcanon [10]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about several important little moments of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bit of fun

She shot a quick glance at her watch, then considered the pile of paperwork on her desk. Great. It was five o'clock and she still had to fill in three reports. They had been having rather a trying week.

She sighed, then lowered her head on the desk. Sometimes she felt she really needed a holiday.

"Tired?"

Jane never got used to knocking before entering. However, the delightful aroma of a coffee followed him, so she was inclined to let it go – at least for this time.

"I'm really looking forward to the week-end", she admitted as she took the cup of coffee from his hand.

"I guess we'll have two days on the sofa, watching tv".

"If that doesn't suit you, you could always stay in the office and stare at the ceiling".

"I prefer staying on your sofa. It's much more comfortable".

"Patrick Jane…"

He raised his palm in order to stop her. "Ok. I'll let you finish your work".

He withdrew into a corner, picking up the cup of tea he had left on a shelf.

"Jane, couldn't you actually _leave_ my office?"

"Why? Is there a rule that forbids me to drink my tea where I please?"

He caught her half-amused, half-annoyed glance and he added quickly: "I know. _What will the others think?_ That's the point, isn't it? Lisbon, darling, half the people here already know about us… the other half is just waiting for their supposition to be confirmed. The only possible exception is the night watchman – but just because he's been working here only for two weeks".

He laughed as a look of dismay spread across her face.

"Come on, did you really believe no one had noticed it?"

"Even Hightower?"

"Of course. I think she finds the whole thing quite amusing. By the way, she's just heading towards your office. Why don't we let her have a bit of fun?"

"Jane, what do you…"

"Trust me".

Trusting Patrick Jane was something she would never recommend to any sane person. However, she always fell for his tricks.

Before she could raise any objection he crossed the room, touched her lips with a kiss, then headed towards the door.

On the threshold he stopped and gave way to Madeleine Hightower – a smirk playing on his face.

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes, madam?

She felt her stomach knot with fear, then she forced herself to raise her eyes on her boss' face – and she was surprised to see her actually smiling.

Damn. Jane was right, as always.


	2. Daisies

"Boss, are you ok?"

"Of course I am".

"That's not true", Jane interposed. Ignoring Lisbon's exasperated glance, he spoke to Van Pelt. "You can go with the others. We'll join you later".

Grace looked relieved as she quickly walked away.

"Jane, this is ridiculous. What do you mean to do?"

"Just a walk in the park".

"Maybe hand in hand?", she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"As you like it".

She glared at him, then started striding across the lawn. Jane followed her, smiling to himself.

Ten minutes later Lisbon finally stopped. She was beginning to calm down.

They sat down on the grass, silently watching the passing clouds in the sky.

"Patrick, have you ever been… afraid of the future?"

"Always".

"Then how can you manage to go on?"

"Teresa, fear is a natural reaction. We can't avoid it, but we can learn to control it".

She shivered slightly.

"Did you see that poor woman? She was simply broken. They had been married just for two months, and now… he's dead".

"I know".

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Teresa, please. We've already talked about that. There's no need for you to try and protect me from my past".

She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. Now she felt safe, nothing else mattered.

She idly watched Jane as he picked up some daisies and weaved them together.

"What are you doing?", she asked out of curiosity.

"A ring".

"Jane, sometimes you really look like a five-year-old child".

"I'll pretend I haven't heard your last remark".

He carefully examined his handiwork, then he turned to her with a smile.

"Teresa Lisbon… would you marry me?"

She just stared at the daisy ring.

"Jane, if this is one of your jokes…"

"I'm not joking".

Suddenly she started laughing. She laughed till she cried – as it hadn't happened to her for ages.

"I'm glad I managed to make you laugh. I should say that's not very kind of you… a simple «no» would do".

Teresa silenced him with a kiss.

"Should I read this as a yes?"

"Patrick Jane… just as if you didn't already know my answer".

Later, in the office, her colleagues were surprised to notice a strange ring made of daisies on Lisbon's finger. However, no one dared to ask.


	3. Darth Vader

"We should call them Luke and Leia".

"Yeah. And then you'll buy a black mask, a cloak and a lightsaber, so you could go around playing Darth Vader and quoting from the movies".

"That would be great".

Jane toyed with the idea, then decided to discard it.

"No. Darth Vader wasn't exactly the ideal father, was he? I shall have to find something else".

Teresa shook her head, a smile on her lips. Jane was so excited about the twins they were expecting. He reminded her of her brother Tommy, the first time they went to a carnival – so many years ago.

"Hey, I've found a name for the girl. Daisy".

"Daisy. Why?".

She was sure there should be some extravagant reason behind it – as was typical of Jane.

"Thus her full name would be Daisy Jane. Like America's song".

"Great. I bet she would be very proud of such a name".

"Do I detect a hint of irony?"

"Boss, we've found something about the Crawford case. Van Pelt traced a possible witness. Rigsby and I are going to interrogate him".

"Thank you, Cho. Hey, do me a favour", she added playfully. "Mr. Jane is bothering me. Could you please take him with you?"

Jane tried to look indignant. "Come on, Teresa. You're not going to get rid of me so easily. Besides, I'm sure that Cho would never interfere between a husband and wife".

Cho's face remained as impassive as ever. "I think that Rigsby and I will manage on our own".

As he left he made one last remark. "Maybe you should have that couch moved out of your office".

Jane raised his head. "You're not going to do that".

Teresa pretended to consider Cho's suggestion. "It might be a good idea".

"I'll lie down on the floor".

They both laughed.

"Patrick, could you please let me do my work?"

"All right".

He lay down on the couch again, looking at the ceiling – a large smile still hovering on his lips.


	4. Happy birthday

After tormenting Hightower for a whole week, Jane got her to promise a day off for both of them – he intended to celebrate Teresa's birthday by taking her and the children to the countryside.

Hightower's one condition was that all the paperwork should be done before leaving. Therefore, Teresa left the office very late that evening.

It was nearly midnight when she finally reached home. A smile came to her lips as she saw Jane peacefully asleep on the sofa, the twins lying on his chest. Every time she was late in the evening, Michael and Mary insisted on sitting up for her – though they were only three – and Jane usually allowed them, entertaining them with his tales and his conjuring tricks.

Silently, Teresa laid her keys and cellphone on the table, picked Jane's vest from the floor, then considered taking the children to their beds. She decided she couldn't do that, as the twins kept a tight hold on their father's shirt – it would be a pity if they should wake up.

She took off her shoes and curled up on the sofa, leaning her head against Jane's side.

He made room for her, murmuring sleepily: "Welcome home. What time is it?"

"I think it's ten past midnight".

"Mm. Happy birthday, then."

"Thank you", she softly replied, just a moment before falling asleep.


	5. You're my best friend

Cho was the first to speak. "I think he's lying".

"Why?", Rigsby asked.

"In order to protect his friend".

"I don't think he'd risk going to jail for a friend".

"Even if he was his best friend?", Grace suggested.

"No. A man could lie for his parents… his girlfriend… his son or daughter. Not for a friend".

"What do you think, Jane?"

"I would lie for my best friend. And go to jail, too".

"Come on, Jane", Rigsby objected. "I don't even think you really have one".

"I have".

"Who is he, then?"

"Not your business".

At that point Teresa came in, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What's happening?"

"We were discussing Stanley's deposition", Grace volunteered to explain. "Cho believes he's just covering his friend".

"Boss", Rigsby interposed. "By chance, do you know Jane's best friend?"

Teresa frowned. "Never seen him".

"I was right. He simply doesn't exist".

Jane shook his head. "You're wrong".

He followed Teresa into her office and placed himself on her couch.

"By the way, who's your mysterious best friend? I don't think you invited him to our wedding, or to the children's christening".

"There was no need. You're my best friend".

Teresa was speechless for a minute. Yet Jane looked strangely serious this time.

"Patrick, I'm your wife. You can't count me as that".

"Why not?"

"Do I have to explain the differences between a friend and a wife?"

Jane stubbornly insisted. "You're my wife _and_ my best friend".

"As you like it…", she replied, intending to drop the subject.

Five minutes later Jane raised his head, as a new thought crossed his mind.

"Teresa".

"Mm?"

"Who's your best friend?"

She pondered for a while, then suddenly laughed. "Ok. You win".

"I knew it".

He closed his eyes and let a smirk spread across his face.


	6. Nightmares

She woke up under the impression that she had heard one of the children crying. It took her a few moments to realize that it was Jane instead, tossing and moaning in his sleep.

She knew only too well what kind of nightmares were tormenting him. She shook him and called: "Patrick, please, wake up!"

Suddenly he opened his eyes, breathing quickly – that agonized look on his face that she was by now fully acquainted with.

"It's ok, Patrick. It was just a bad dream".

She hugged his head against her breast and soothingly stroked his hair. His breathing slowly became steadier, as he was falling asleep again.

She kissed him on his forehead, then pressed her body against his – as if she wanted to protect him from the ghosts of his past.

"Mommy, why daddy doesn't want to play with us?", Michael asked. "Why does he keep on watching that picture?"

"Who's that beautiful lady in the picture? And the little girl?", Mary insisted.

Teresa sighed. "I think daddy is tired. Why don't you go and play into your room?"

Just for once the twins yielded without complaining.

Teresa shot a quick glance at Jane, who was lying on the sofa and staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. His hand rested on his chest, still clutching a picture.

She remembered that picture. A younger and carefree Patrick Jane, smiling confidently between Angela and Charlotte.

Sometimes she found herself wishing she could give them back to him, so that he could be free from the painful memories that still haunted him.

She bit her lip, fighting back the tears. Then she pulled herself together, poured a cup of tea for Jane and silently laid it on the small table beside him.

As she turned away, Jane stirred and grabbed her hand.

"Teresa, wait".

She sat down on the sofa beside him – a small, concerned smile hovering on her lips.

"Teresa, you shouldn't think that I'm not happy with you and the kids. I can hardly believe I really deserve to be as happy as I am now".

"Patrick…"

"Please, let me finish. Now you and the twins are my family. I couldn't wish for anything else. It's just that… I can't completely forget the past".

She shook her head. "I don't want you to forget Angela or Charlotte. I just wish you hadn't to suffer for these memories".

Jane cuddled her, stroking her hair and breathing her sweet perfume.

"It doesn't matter, Teresa", he whispered in her ear. "Now you are here with me".


	7. Out with it!

"How's Elise? It's been a long time since we last saw her".

"She's fine".

Cho went on drinking his coffee, but he knew that Jane was not going to drop the subject.

"All right. What do you want to know?"

"If she accepted your proposal".

The other three members of the team suddenly looked up.

"Wait a minute… does it mean you finally asked her to marry you?", Rigsby inquired.

"I did. Anyway, Jane wasn't supposed to know that".

"What did she say?", asked Grace.

"She said yes".

All of them congratulated Cho.

"We should drink a toast to the happy couple", Teresa sentenced, while Rigsby fetched the bottle and some glasses.

"Not for me, thank you", Grace declined. "I hope Cho doesn't mind".

"This will do", Jane interposed, offering her a glass of orange juice.

He laughed as Grace looked surprised and slightly scared.

"Would you rather have apple juice?"

Grace glanced nervously at her husband, then tried to smile at Jane.

"Thank you".

Teresa was suddenly suspicious.

"Come on. Out with it!"

"What… what do you mean, boss?"

"Out with it. What's this all about?"

Jane looked amused as he noted Grace's confusion and Rigsby's uneasiness.

"Do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?", he asked innocently.

"Not yet", Grace breathed, as her face went as red as her hair.


	8. Read between the lines

"I'm not going to school anymore".

Jane knelt in front of his daughter and cupped her chin in his hand. Mary's eyes were of the same blue as his own, yet when they were sad they looked just like Teresa's.

"Mary, it's quite impossible to get along well with all the people you meet. You know that".

"But Amanda keeps on bothering me! And our teacher always thinks I'm the one to blame".

"I had a word with her. It'll be okay".

Strictly speaking, he had _exchanged words_ with the teacher. He had given her his full opinion about how a childless middle-aged woman should learn to treat her schoolchildren. Anyway, his daughter was not supposed to know that.

"Which one is Amanda? That pretty little princess sulking in a corner of the yard?"

"Yeah", Michael interposed, lifting his eyes from the puzzle he was doing. "She's so trying that no one wants to play with her".

Jane smiled. "I expect she's fond of you, Mary".

Mary just stared at him with wide eyes. "How could it be? She always teases me!"

"It's her way to attract people's attention. As likely as not her parents tend to neglect her – they buy her the most expensive toys, but they don't spend much time with her".

Both the twins gazed at their father in amazement. It was true that Amanda's parents never came to fetch her from school, and the girl didn't care to hide her disappointment when her baby-sitter showed herself up with a new toy – in a poor attempt to win her favor.

"How do you know that?", Mary ventured to ask.

"People are just like books. You can read between the lines and understand the reasons hidden behind their actions".

He stopped as he heard the front door banging and Teresa calling him in a slightly annoyed tone: "Jane!"

A smile lit up his face. "For instance, when your mother calls me by my surname it means that she's a bit angry with me. Or rather, she believes she should be angry with me, but actually she is not. Now Mary, why don't you help your brother with his puzzle?"

He went downstairs, pretending to be blissfully unaware of Teresa's glare.

"Welcome back! Is all well in the office?"

"Jane, the headmaster has just phoned me. He says you insulted one of the teachers".

"Just a bit", he admitted. "However, I did it with the best intentions. I think it's high time form Miss Johnston to change her attitude towards the children, or else to leave the school".

"What an impossible woman!", Teresa snorted, throwing her bag on a chair.

"Anyway, you shouldn't argue with the kids' teacher", she pointed out as Jane wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll do my best. You can tell the headmaster that you called me to order".

Teresa laughed, hiding her face into his vest. "I doubt anyone could really do that – as far as you are concerned".

"Don't underestimate yourself, Teresa", he replied – half-joking, half-serious – as she stooped and kissed her sweet-smelling hair.


End file.
